Shattered Glass
by Gummybear1178
Summary: Descendants 2 spoilers! What if Mal had made it up the stairs before the present was revealed? What happens when she does go back to the Isle to stay there, leaving Uma with a love spelled Ben? AU
1. Chapter 1

_**I have watched Descendants 2 11 times already, and have been wondering what would have happened if Mal had already left before they revealed the stained glass window, so here it is!**_

 _ **If not obvious Descendants 2 spoilers!**_

* * *

Ben and Uma had just started dancing right in-front of me, while I was frozen in shock as to what had just happened before my very eyes. I just stood there staring until Evie came up behind me

"Come one Mal" She said pulling me away

"Not to thrilled I risked my life for him" Carlos said aggravated at what had happened before his very eyes.

"We're with you Mal" LOnnie said forcefully behind me

"Let's get out of here" Jay said gently to me holding my hand and wrapping an arm around my shoulder directing me away from everyone and up the stairs

"ok" I said quietly wiping a stray tear from my face

"Mal!" Adam said grabbing my arm getting my attention

"We are so sorry we had no idea" Belle continued

"I am going to talk to him" Adam added

Mal nodded slightly then turned away quickly rushing up the stairs faster than before, as she rushed out followed by Jay, Evie, Carlos, Doug and Lonnie, they could vaguely hear Lumiere saying something about a gift especially made for his lady, bringing more tears to her eyes. Mal suddenly stopped at the end of a hallway and the others followed in suit.

"I am teleporting us back to my dorm" Mal told them through tears, taking a deep breath before casting the spell "From here to there, take us away to the place we desire" They all appeared in Mal and Evie's dorm

Evie pulled Mal into a tight hug when she finally let the tears fall.

"Shh... Mal, calm down. It's going to be okay, I guess he just wasn't-" Evie said trying to calm the purplette down

"Don't say it" Mal choked out between sobs, and that's when Lonnie, Jay and Carlos joined in on the hug. They stayed in their little group hug for a few minutes when they broke free

"Come on Mal, let's get you out of that dress" Evie said pushing the boys away

Mal nodded slightly, while the boys went and stood in the hall while Lonnie and Evie helped Mal out of the dress then she changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt. Then went over to her bed and laid down.

"Boys you can come back in! Evie shouted, and Jay and Carlos walked back in

"Doug said to tell you guys goodnight, he had to go back to his dorm to go do something, he told us but I forgot what" Jay said walking in

They all nodded

"Jay" Mal said getting his attention

"Yeah?"

"Will you still do it?" She asked vaguely

"Of course" He said nodding his head "I won't go back on it"

The others looked at one another with puzzled looks

"What are you talking about?" Evie asked

"I told her to go to the Cotillion and if things went wrong with Ben I would take her back to the Isle myself tomorrow" Ben explained after a small nod from Mal allowing him to tell them of their plan

"Mal-" Lonnie and Evie started

"I went there originally for a reason." Mal started "My only reason to come back was you guys and Ben. I can't be here if Ben is like he is."

Lonnie, Evie and Carlos argued why she had to stay, but it was futile, Mal had made up her mind. Nothing was going to be able to change it, the only 2 who could were Ben, her Ben. But he didn't exist anymore, her Ben wouldn't do what he did that night. The only other person would be Mal herself, and that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

* * *

The next morning had arrived, and Mal had packed a little of her old clothing, and some food. She walked with Jay to the limo ready to go.

"Hey" Jay said stopping her as she was getting in the car "I talked to Fairy Godmother, I told her what was going on. Here" He said handing her her phone

"What's the point of this, there isn't any service there?"

"She enchanted it to where it will have signal and wi-fi through the barrier, you can send us messages and call us anytime you want. But she couldn't make it to where we could call you, but if you call us we can answer." Jay explained

"Jay" Mal started and pulled him into a tight hug "Thank you" Mal told her surrogate big brother, and her oldest friend

"If you ever want to come back, even just to visit. I will come get you"

"Thanks, but it might not be anytime soon-"

"I know, you need some space. Which is completely reasonable"

They got into the Limo staying mostly silent, listening to some music on the radio, when the music stopped as a news report came on

" _This just in, last night at the Royal Cotillion there was some rather shocking events. Including his majesty, King Ben, dumping Mal by suddenly getting with Uma daughter of Ursula. Little information is known as to what happened last night, but it looks like there are some changes to be happening. Though it looks like everyone's predictions that the power couple wouldn't last were true. Though many are still holding out hope. No comments have been made by the Royal family or any of the VKs. More information to come later, in other news-"_ Jay turned off the radio

Jay and Mal made small talk as they came closer to where they opened up the barrier to get to the Isle.

"Bye Mal" Jay said hugging Mal tight as they pulled up the docks on the Isle.

"Bye Jay"

Mal watched as the Limo drove off into the distance then made her way to her hideaway.

* * *

 ** _And that is the end of this chapter, I will update when I can hope you all enjoyed! This chapter is shorter than what the others will be!_**

 ** _Have a Sweet Read!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Omg goodness all of you great people! I did not expect the reaction this story got, I am going to try and update this weekly but I can't make any promises, I write when I can. So thank you so much! Hope you all enjoy! (PS At the time of writing this there are 78 followers and 38 favorites. That means so much to me)**_

* * *

A couple of weeks after taking Mal to the Isle, Jay, Evie and Carlos were summoned by Former King and Queen Adam and Belle to come talk at the castle. Reluctantly they went. Once there they were brought to Belle's Library by Mrs. Pott's.

In the library they were met by Fairy Godmother, Belle and Adam.

"Thank you so much for coming, we were slightly worried you wouldn't want to after what happened at the Cotillion." Belle said with a slight desperate tone in her voice.

"It wasn't your fault what happened with Ben, you said yourselves as we walked off, you had no idea he was doing that." Evie said

"I did talk to him." Adam admitted at the mention of what they had said at the Cotillion "He isn't himself, he was acting extremely strange. It wasn't just what he did to Mal, that was extremely out of character for him."

"Which is why he came to me." Fairy Godmother jumped in "He suspected there was magic in play, and there is. He is under a love spell. After finding this out we have him locked in his room and Uma is in the dungeon we are releasing a statement about it in a few minutes actually"

"Okay, so we just take him to the enchanted lake again and wash off the spell, simple as that." Jay said clapping his hands, but as he saw the former king and queen's face and the headmistresses, his face dropped as well and he added "Right?"

"Well, it's not that simple. The enchanted lake can only wash the same spell away once on the same person, without a spell in between. So basically, the lake could have washed it off, if it had washed off a different spell in between. Plus this spell is stronger and slightly different from the others. This one can only be cured by true love's kiss, and it can't be a family member like Anna when she was frozen by Queen Elsa."

"So in other words, the one person who could actually break this spell, is on the isle of the lost, and wants nothing to do with him anymore" Carlos summarized

"Well I wasn't going to put it that way, but yes." Adam said

"Fairy Godmother did enchant that phone so she could contact us." Evie pointed out

"But only she can initiate any connection through the barrier" Jay pointed out

"Wait, is she active on her InstaCrown account still?" Evie asked

"Yes" Carlos said after checking his phone to see "She was active 5 minutes ago, reading through her messages from her admirers after what happened with Ben they have been leaving her tons of messages."

"Dude, how can you tell all of that? InstaCrown doesn't tell you any of that stuff?" Jay asked dumbfounded

"Oh, I made her account for her and then added some plug ins so some of the stuff could be filtered through easier. As well as some other random stuff that helped and some security stuff" Carlos explained

"Okay. So we can message her on there?" Jay asked uncertain

"Not really, she has her Direct Messages turned off"

"So if we are going to have to go to the Isle again in order to get her back?" Evie asked

"She told me she needed space" Jay mentioned "and she may not be in any of her hiding places I know of. She is probably hiding out in one of the ones I don't know where is at. She will know we know where to go to find her if she goes anywhere I know about."

"And if she doesn't want to be found, she won't be." Evie added

"Yea, and if she doesn't have anywhere, enough people over there are still either scared to death of her, or respect her enough to where they will do what ever she says. She probably has already claimed back most of her territory." Carlos pointed out

"Plus we may have the issue of Harry. He has been waiting to finally get with her, he has been chasing after her for years." Jay pointed out

"So we have no clue if he snatched her up as his own while she was slightly mentally unstable when it came to relationships" Evie said with a small sigh

"Wait who is Harry?" Belle asked

"It's Captain Hook's son, basically the biggest player on the Isle. He never settles for one girl, and charms as many as he can to do his bidding. There was only a few who didn't fall for him, and two of those were Uma and Mal." Jay explained "So ever since he realized they wouldn't just fall down to their knees over him he made it his mission to get with either Uma or Mal or both."

"Though he was getting rather close to Uma before we left and while we were there I could tell it had built up from where it had left off, but not that Uma has spelled Ben his full focus will be to get Mal." Carlos added

"So you are saying Mal might have moved on?" Adam asked slightly confused

"Well not necessarily with her heart, but mentally it makes sense on the Isle" Jay said confusing the non- Vks further "So basically when Mal went back she didn't have any of her territory anymore, but aligning herself with Harry would give her all of Uma's territory, which over half of was Mal's. Also, her mind may be using him as a coping mechanism of sorts, she can be with him so she is in a relationship, but there will be no love in it. It's kind of like how some girls or guys when they get broken up with sometimes quickly go to another person to date. Especially in long relationships, they are so used to being in one that when they aren't they don't really know what to do when they aren't in one anymore."

"And we all know how close Ben and Mal were. I couldn't imagine them without the other anymore it was always Ben and Mal or Mal and Ben, never just Ben or just Mal." Evie added

"So this isn't going to be getting any easier is it?" Belle said with a sigh shaking her head

"Nope and last time, the only reason we really actually managed to get Mal to consider coming back was Ben. Without Ben I am not really sure how this is going to go down" Carlos said

* * *

Meanwhile on the Isle

Mal was making her way around the main market of the Isle, strutting her way through the middle of the path. Glancing at the tables as she passed by; she was searching for more art supplies, and when she did find some she didn't even bother sneaking around as she stole. She held enough respect and fear around here, to where she didn't need to anymore.

Now she was still good, but not as obviously as she would in Auradon. She helped out some of the good VK's she knew about. Sometimes they knew it was her, other times they just walked into their hideout and had something that they needed. She may not have been an Auradon girl, but she also wasn't an Isle girl, not anymore atleast. She was somewhere in the space between. She was a mix of both.

As she made her way through the streets of the Isle, she passed by Ursula's Fish and Chips. Where the small out dated TV was playing one of the 2 channels on the Isle. This time it was playing the News channel.

 _"More details have been released about the Cotillion. While the Cotillion was being covered by live News camera, after the his majesty's new Consort Uma came out, all News feed was cut by the royal family, and those in attendance have been asked not to reveal anything that has happened. But the former King and Queen are going to be releasing a statement concerning these events in just a moment. Now we are going live to the castle where the statement is about to be released_

A picture of Belle and Adam popped up on the screen with them in front of the castle.

 **"Citizens of Aurdon, many of you have been speculating as to what occurred at the Cotillion a few weeks ago. Now we have kept this very quiet as we were trying to figure it all out ourselves."** Adam started **"Now most have seen the scene in which Ben broke up with his the Mal for an unknown reason very suddenly. We have now learned that he was put under a love spell by Uma, daughter of Ursula. "** Adam had to stop for a moment as all of those present live were gasping and shouting questions

 **"Please quiet down and I will continue. Thank you, we are working on finding a cure to the spell, but so far the only option is true love's kiss. Which would be easy enough except, Mal was permitted to go back to the Isle of the Lost after asking for permission to go. She said she needed some space from Auradon after the events that had occurred, as well as some time to herself. Now we are working on something which for now will not be released until later which could reverse the spell."** Adam finished vaguely **"I will now be taking questions"**

Adam pointed to a reporter in the crowd

 **"Hi Elizabeth Downs from Auradon Daily, where is his majesty and Uma currently?"**

 **"Ben is currently under 24 hour watch locked in his room, and Uma is in custody of the Royal guards under constant watch in the jail, which blocks all magic. After the spell is broken she will be taken back to the Isle of the Lost"**

Adam pointed to another reporter

 **"Oliver Prinze from News in Shining Armor, how was the king spelled?"**

 **"We are uncertain at this time, though there are a few options we are considering. The object that spelled the the young King has been narrowed down to 2 things, it was either a spell from Maleficent's Spell Book, one we have already determined which one it would be, and Uma had Ursula's necklace which could have also been what activated the spell"**

 **"No more questions thank you"** Adam finished before walking off camera

'So Ben was spelled' Mal thought to herself, spacing out for a moment as all of the pieces to the puzzle clicked into place.

"Mal! How grand it is to see you again, my sweet" Came a sly obnoxious voice from behind her

"Harry." Mal said in a flat tone, obviously not amused

"So, that perfect little prince, sorry king, finally dumped you?" Harry asked in a sly tone

"Actually your shrimpy girlfriend, spelled him. Apparently she just was using you as a stepping stone, all she needed from you was that ship."

"Actually, we won that ship" He said with a smirk

"Oh okay then. If that's what you want to believe." Mal said with a sly smirk walking off with a newfound bounce back in her step, knowing Ben didn't just leave her for Uma, he was spelled

Making her way back to her hideout she pondered what she could do. She could call Jay and get a ride back to Auradon and be there in about an hour, or she could stay here far away from Ben and the press. She could stay here and forget about her old life, and just remember her life before that life.

She had many options, but her mind did keep going back to saving Ben. She could always just go back and save him from Uma's spell and then return to the Isle. But she didn't think she could leave him again. Her heart and mind, would stop her from leaving him again.

Those soft brown eyes would stare into her vibrant green and see right through her. They would look and see all the good she had in her, skipping over every flaw she had, and then he would give her this huge goofy grin. One that would make her smile right back, and forget all about the world around her.

But at the same time she could stay here. Forget about that life. The same life that lead her right back here, not once but twice. Not counting the times she came here, with the purpose of not staying.

She also didn't think she could lose Ben again, and if she went back to Auradon, and she lost Ben. It would break her. She would become a shell of herself, and would return to her ways before she ever went to Auradon.

But if she never went back her dreams and mind would be plagued by what ifs, and a certain King with soft brown eyes and a goofy grin.

Going back she would save Auradon once more.

But at the same time, Adam had said on the news broadcast they were working on something that might break the spell. She just hoped that other plan didn't involve her.

When she was finally in her hideout, she froze for a moment as she stood where she had just weeks before, speaking to Ben. He had come to beg her to come back. She had almost said yes, but all she could think of is what could possibly go wrong.

And that is when she decided what she would do.


	3. Authors Note

So recently I have been getting Reviews on this story again and wanted to let you all know about the next update... so there is a slim chance I will manage to write it over Thanksgiving Break but do not expect it but i will try my hardest for and update over the christmas holiday break. my issue for updating is i cant update during the school year usually because i only write late at night or when home alone and honestly that is extremely rare during school because i am extremely envolved in a lot including a competition Ballroom Dancing team so i will update when i can... now when summer break comes i will hopefully finish the whole story so YAY!!! be happy... plus the new movie will be coming out definitly giving me some inspiration...

i am sorry for the extremely long wait and the horrible capitalizetion in this i am writing it on my phone and this app wont use auto correct for things like capital i's

so thanks for sticking around so long everyone!!! comment what you hope qill happen!!!


End file.
